


Home Again

by KakitoSougo



Series: Mystics au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura’s a fresh water Siren, Angst, Both of them can survive in all types of water, F/M, Hunk is a Centaur, Hurt/Comfort, Keith angst, Keith's a Phoenix, Lance Angst, Lance and Allura are siblings, Lance is a deep sea Siren, Lance is angry, M/M, Mild description of torture, Multi, Pidge is a shapeshifting forest fairy, Shiro’s a swan avian, So is Matt, i think, mystic AU, this is more of a world building chapter with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakitoSougo/pseuds/KakitoSougo
Summary: Keith has been captured by the humans.Lance and the others have to find save him.Pretty simple right?





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot prologue to another fanfic I plan to do apart of this series.  
> In this au, everyone is Lord that rules over the elements of their Earth.  
> Lance & Allura: Water/Love and undersea life (Lance deepsea and sea creatures) (Allura reef and freshwater creatures)  
> Pidge & Matt: Forest/Connection -Flora and Fauna- (Matt more in sync with the Fauna) (Pidge more so the Flora)  
> Hunk: Earth/Defense and earthland creaturest  
> Shiro: All- Life, Death, Time, Space  
> Keith: Fire/Protection avians
> 
> For those who did not fully read the tags here are the types of mystical creatures they are:  
> Lance: Deep Sea siren  
> Allura: Fresh water siren  
> Pidge: Forest fairy  
> Matt: Forest Fairy  
> Shiro: Swan Avian  
> Keith: Phoenix Avian  
> Hunk: Centaur

Keith's eyes were heavy, the pain from his wounds sapping all of the strength away. He could feel his end nearing as his captors continue beating him, the usual boiling in his blood now unbearable. His shirt laid torn at the bottom of the cage, exposing the black feathers that faded into red tips and endless crimson red tattoos. All Keith wore was tight black pants -that he always wore- they were resistant to heat which the humans found useful so they only ripped into shorts for modesty.

 

Keith tried to hold back a cry of pain as the flames of his wings grew brighter, a sign that his rebirth was drawing closer. The humans laughed and stilled their whips, no longer beating him, leaving Keith in the awful state of near death till it was for him to make an appearance on stage as the final act.

 

The cage he was trapped in was far too small for him to attempt to spread his large wings that ached from being folded against his back and transform into his full form. A chain wrapped tightly around his neck kept him standing despite his legs being only mere seconds away from giving out underneath him. The cage itself glowed from the humans' imitation magic that sealed him inside, refusing to be burned by Keith's flames, no matter how hot they grew. Keith never hated not being the Lord of Phoenixes so much compared to now.

 

If he was a Lord he could he use all of his magic and melt the damned cage. Hell, he would have never been captured in the first place if he was a Lord! He would have had no reason to come over to the Human's Earth. He would be home with his brother, lover, and friends dealing with internal affairs instead.

 

Keith longed for freedom that never felt so far away. For the volcano island, he called his home. For the sky, he played in with his brother. For the sea where his lover waited for him. For his friends who played in the plains and in the forest. He longed for the intolerably long meeting that he could never take part of, but was invited for formality reasons. For his place among his friends, the only place he truly felt loved. Even the skies empty of his phoenix brethren were more favorable. The lonely flights to the volcanoes of his land and these dastardly humans. All of the dark and cold nights from his early years were more favorable to this damned cage.

 

In his near-death state, while waiting to be looked at as a toy on display by the demonic humans, Keith dreamed. 

 

He dreamed of flying over the beautiful blue ocean where Lance and Allura would randomly jump out to scare Keith and Shiro. They would all laugh freely without a care as they got closer to the island where Pidge, Hunk, and Matt waited for them with a feast, and clothes for Allura and Lance. Lance would let Keith fly just a bit ahead then jump out of the water landing on his lovers back, the water from Lance immediately turning to steam because of the flames of Keith's wings. Allura would copy her brother, Lance, and jump onto Shiro's back so he would carry her to shore. Once they all landed, Matt would come and kiss Shiro and Allura while she got dressed. Pidge and Hunk would start ranting about something to Lance as he put on his clothes. Keith smiled and joined the conver- 

 

Keith was forced back into reality as his cage shook from his captors dragging him on stage before the crowd of humans. Their screams were too painful for Keith's heightened senses coupled with exhaustion from the wounds across his tattered body. The lead captor cheered alongside them, introducing Keith to them as some animal. All of the noise hurt and Keith wanted nothing more than to die for good. To no longer rise from the ashes, to join his brethren who died centuries ago, even if it meant the loss of his friends and his family and his home.

 

Keith was drawn from his thoughts when the leader screamed, "Now watch! As this magnificent beast turns to ash!!" As soon as he finished his statement the crowd screamed again and Keith was put out of his misery with a silent bullet to his head. The fire from his wings engulfing him with his final breath.

 

Finally, it was silent. There was nothing. A part of him dared to hope that he would wake up in his volcano home, that his death was nothing more than him falling into the molten rock in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Lance has always found humans intriguing, both positively and negatively. They were so strange, fighting each other over the silliest of things. Destroying their Earth while believing they are the  _ superior _ _race_. But they also angered Lance for those very reasons. Destroying their beautiful world and killing all other living beings that they believe are too dangerous or don't serve a purpose in their destroyed kingdom. 

 

Now though, humans infuriated him and he was out for their blood. They have taken his mate, his beloved lover, away from him and into their forsaken world. Lance swore he would make them pay, as did Shiro, but Lance was already feeling weak from the pain that slipped through the bond he and Keith shared. It was how Lance knew something was wrong in the first place. 

 

Matt and Pidge lead the way in their mountain lion forms, Hunk carrying Lance as Shiro carried Allura through the sky. They followed a trail of red flowers created by Matt that was connected to Keith's life energy making it easy to find him in this foreign land.

 

It would not be surprising for Keith to fly over into the Human's Earth in search of any phoenixes that were born. In fact, there was been a time when Keith was especially desperate and would stay for years at a time and Lance could only send support through their bond to fight the overbearing sorrow. This time, though, some humans must have gotten their hands on him while he was weak and were now torturing Keith in the worst way possible.

 

"Lance," Lance blinked and looked down at Hunk who was swatting Lance's hand gently. "I know you're worried by but your claws hurt and my butt is going numb with all the ice." True to his words, Lance's claws were digging into Hunk's shoulders while ice spread across Hunks back piling up on his butt like a saddle. 

 

Lance forced himself to take a deep breath, making the ice around Hunk's hindquarters melt, making Hunks brown coat wet while Lance's shorts and shirt remained frozen against his skin, while also retracting his claws back into his fingers to grip Hunk's shirt instead. It was hard to stay calm when all he could feel was the pain Keith was suffering that was also taking a toll on his body as well.

 

"Sorry buddy, I just-"

 

"I know Lance. And you have every reason to be worried and terrified." Hunk had an orange headband tied around his head, the very ends of it tied to make a ponytail around the ends of his brown hair to keep them from getting in Lance's face as he rode Hunk.  Hunk had fallen a bit behind Pidge and the rest, so he sped up and Pidge joined the conversation. She did not turn her head to look at them but Lance could hear the worry in her steady voice. 

 

"We are almost there. But it seems like there is a lot of humans surrounding Keith..." She was so small as mountain lion, with light brown fur and long thin tail, her emerald green eyes focused on the horizon as she used her magic to get a vague idea of the situation Keith was in. She could not clearly see what was happening as plants did not have eyes but she could sense everything around the plant she was projecting onto. “It is very noisy and hot…”

 

Matt whined softly, "What do you think they are doing to him?" Despite having used so much strength to sustain the flowers and link them to Keith's energy he still seemed to have plenty of strength, running as though this was just another run through the fields, not a rescue mission where he was using the most magical energy. Maybe it was help from Allura and Shiro that kept him going. 

 

Them being mates both physically and magically, Shiro and Allura can focus more of their magic into Matt so he can find Keith and guide them all. 

 

Allura huffed pulling herself closer to Shiro, her whole posture tense with worry for her dear little brother. "Who knows. Humans are strange creatures." Her long white hair was tied back into a ponytail, she wore her usual long sleeve pink and white shirt with matching tight pants. Everything was still slightly damp as she did not have a lot of time after hearing about Keith to dry off. The gills on her throat were barely closed, so was Lances, since they were of no use above the sea.

 

Lance unconsciously gripped Hunk's shirt tightly, fear twisting his stomach in unsettling ways. "Whatever they are doing, it is slowly killing Keith. Despite being closer, I feel weaker than when it started..."

 

Shiro growled the dark matter that naturally trailed from his wings more menacing than ever before, threatening to swallow any human they may come across in an unforgiving death. "We still have time. And we will make those damned humans pay." His clothes were black and white covering as much skin as they could. One of Shiro's hands was made of the same darkness that his wings were, but twice as deadly. 

 

Everyone voiced their agreement and pushed even harder, faster, determined to get Keith back and safe from harm. Lance's claws once again pierced Hunk's shoulders lightly, not drawing blood this time. 

 

A sharp pain erupted in Lance's heart forcing a strangled scream from his throat. 

 

"Lance!" Hunk stopped and Pidge transformed into her, second largest, form as a fairy flying so she could keep Lance from falling off Hunk's back as his whole body shook from the sudden pain. Shiro flew in closer so Allura could jump down and be by her brothers' side. Hunk stood perfectly still as Lance continued to groan in pain, terrified for his best friend but he knew there was nothing he could do right now. 

 

Matt bit his lip and trembled with un-sheddable tears. He wanted to help as well, to be close to Lance and give him comfort, but had to keep his focus solely on Keith's diminishing energy for them instead. He knew that is what he would have wanted no matter what, so he did not turn around or say a single word, waiting for Allura and Shiro.  

 

Lance tried to speak but he was in so much pain that he could barely speak over a whisper. Only Pidge could hear him despite Allura being right next to them, her highly sensitive ear close to his mouth as Allura held him steady on Hunk's back. Pidge said, "He said for you guys to keep going and save Keith before it is too late."

 

Allura hesitated not wanting to leave her little brother in pain, but a quick look into her brother's pained, yet determined, blue eyes was enough to push her forward. 

 

The only way to help him now was to get Keith, no matter what it took. "I will be back with him my brother, so rest yourself. I know it will be hard but you must wait," and with that Allura, Shiro, and Matt continued to follow the flowers at breakneck speed, determined to deliver retribution upon the bastards that dare to hurt their brothers. 

 

Hunk trotted to a river and lowered his body to make it easier for Pidge to get Lance off his back and into the water, after taking off Lance’s pants, leaving him just in a shirt. As soon as Lance was fully in the water his legs transformed into a fish-tail, unfortunately, he was still in too much pain to go beyond the shore of the river shivering in pain. 

 

The water only did so much to elevate the pain that originated from Keith. Lance balled his fists wishing he was strong enough to save Keith himself. He knew Allura, Shiro, and Matt will be sure to cause as much havoc as Lance desired but he could not stop himself from wishing he was not so useless whenever Keith needed him most. Freezing tears dripped down his cheeks as he ground his teeth in fury and sorrow. 

 

Pidge stared off in the direction her brother and his mates ran off, one hand absentmindedly playing with the flowers that sprouted beneath her as her stress feed into the ground beneath her. The other clutched the edge of her green tight shirt that matched her green pants, they both are a part of her fairy form and does not ever disappear. She glanced over at Lance and bit her bottom lip as she watched the tears roll down his face. All she could do was wrap a small vein around his wrist that sprouted a rose with bold red and blue petals that faded into purple as they met in the center.  

 

Hunk walked in circles, his anxiety and excitement bubbling up inside of him. He had no doubt that Shiro, Matt, and Allura would come back successfully but at what cost?  _ Would one of them get hurt badly as well? How bad would Keith's injuries be? Would Keith be able to recover? If not... would the rest of them be able to? _ Hunk stomped his hooves on the ground as his worries and hopes piled higher and higher. 

 

Usually, Lance would make a joke to distract him, or Pidge would start talking about some cool new machine the humans created. Even Keith would try to help by just talking to him, but there was no one willing to distract him now, so he focused on walking. Not on Lance’s soft sobbing, not Pidge’s unusual silence, not on the cries of the Earth and the creatures that live off of it. Just his hooves hitting the dirt, doing his best to keep the smile off of his face.

 

Lance just sat in the water in pain, crying for his mate that was so close yet so far.

 

* * *

 

Keith let out a weak sob when he opened his eyes, reborn for what felt like the hundredth time since he was captured. The humans were screaming so loudly Keith was sure his eardrums would burst, giving him the sweet silence he so desperately craved. He pulled his wings, black from the ash of his death, around him so he would not have to look at the humans, thankful that the damned chain was no longer tied to his neck to keep him up.

 

He sighed blinking back the tears looking down at the soot-covered floor only to find a red flower. 

 

He cautiously touched the flower and immediately felt the warmth of Matt's watchful gaze, and wherever Matt is Shiro and Allura was sure to follow. And that meant Lance was not far behind as well. They were coming to free him!

 

Hope bubbled up inside of Keith, his red and black feathers ruffling in excitement. Finally, he was going to be saved, back with his lover, his brother, and dearest friends. Keith let out a happy chirp ignoring the banging on the cage in favor of the happy thoughts of feast and simple flights over the sea. 

 

Keith tried to ignore the painful noise the humans made but when the screams became terrified rather than excited as they had been only a second ago, he could not deny the hope that rose even higher. Once the familiar screeching and growling broke through the human’s screams Keith moved as quickly as his sore body would let him look out into the crowd, but he was back behind the curtain once again and could not see anything. 

 

Keith bit his lip and focused on what little magic he had left into his eyes, allowing him to see the life force of every creature beyond the curtain. Keith cried out in joy when saw nearly covered by the sea of gray human life force was Allura’s bright blue-pink figure, Matt’s green figure of varying shades, and Shiro’s black and white figure fighting off the gray mass. 

 

Lance’s varying shades of blue was not among them and for a second Keith was heartbroken, till he remembered the bond they shared and all that came with it. It was not as strong as Shiro, Matt and Allura’s but Lance was connected enough to be in too much pain to do anything right now. The thought of Lance in pain made Keith sick with sorrow and he pushed as many happy thoughts through the bond in hopes to make Lance even slightly better. Keith chirped happily when Lance returned with happy thoughts as well, images of them cuddling in the sun and playing in the water filling Keith’s head.

 

A humongous lush green vine wrapped around the cage pushing against it with the intent to crush it. The magic around the cage tried to burn the vine away, but Matt's own magic was far stronger than a human's pathetic attempt to mimic it. It took just a few seconds for the bars to be crushed, a large flower immediately engulfing Keith and taking him away from the humans. Hopefully to Lance but that may be too much for Matt who was already fighting alongside Allura and Shiro.

 

Keith thought the dark and enclosed space of the flower would be far too suffocating for him after his experiences with the cage, but the flower was anything but. The warmth and safety of the embrace -similar to those he knew would unconditionally love him- radiated from the flower. When Keith listened closely he could hear Matt's heartbeat, it was faint and eradicate from the fighting. Despite that Keith was lulled and calmed by the sound, waiting to be taken back to Lance in the safety of their Earth.

 

The flower regurgitated Keith on the ground next to a river from the sounds of it, but before Keith could take a real look at his surrounds he was engulfed into a hug large hug, a body on each side of him. One pair was hard firm muscles, another was thin and small yet far from fragile. The last pair was wet, scaly, and way too tight, yet perfect in every way. Keith leaned into the hug -more in Lance’s favor than the others but they understood- with a heavy yet content sigh, relaxing into the hug fully.

 

Hunk and Pidge rambled on and on about how worried they were and how Keith was never allowed to go to the Human's Earth alone ever again for any reason, while Lance simply squeezed the air out of Keith to convey all of his fear, love, worry, and anger. Thankfully, the centuries of being friends head ingrained into their heads not to wrap their arms around Keith's wings, allowing Keith to wrap his wings around them to return the suffocating hug. 

 

A large shadow washed over the trio, covering them in darkness. Pidge and Hunk quickly got up and were quickly replaced by a bloody Shiro. His hug was a bit more painful, but Keith loved being wrapped up in his large muscles. The warmth and darkness of Shiro's wings that wrapped around him and Lance were like home for Keith and he would never give that up. 

 

Pidge hugged her brother that turned into a Robin her arms, exhausted. Pidge laughed while trying to push the small Matt’s head away as he rubbed the blood off of his feathers onto Pidge's outfit. Allura hugged Lance from behind, humming a soft lullaby to her dear brother who hummed back in harmony. 

 

Hunk watched from a distance, envious of all of his friends. He didn't like the feeling that has been continuously building up towards them over the centuries but he could not deny them. So he watched them from distance with a fake smile to hide his negative feelings. 

 

Shiro had to be pulled off for Matt -who had turned into his fairy form- and Allura to get a quick hug in. Keith could feel Matt trembling as exhaustion began settling in and Keith silently thanked him and Allura doing so much for him. Matt chuckled weakly as Allura shook her and whispered, “It was nothing dear.” 

 

Lance did not let go once and Keith had no intention of making him. So Allura had to convince Lance to let Keith go enough for them to at least get him on Hunks back because  they had already spent too much time hugging, giving the humans a chance to catch them. "Come on little brother," Aura pleaded, "We need to get going. You don't want Keith to get taken captured again do you?" She knew it was mean to bring that up but she did whatever was necessary to protect her fellow lords.

 

Lance growled in response, easily lifting Keith bridal style and getting on Hunks back. Allura was a bit surprised at the strength that Lance still had despite the pain exhaustion just a few minutes ago, but said nothing as she got on Shiro’s back.

 

Lance whispered into Keith's ear as the two got settled on Hunks back, "You are too light my sun. When we get home I will make you a large feast." Keith smiled and curled into Lance's body, rubbing his fingers against the beautiful sparkling blue scales that decorated Lances sides.

 

Pidge threw her head back with a snort from inside of Hunk’s mane as a tiny fairy, "You are weak yourself Lance. Let the rest of us take care of both of you. Excluding Matt. Matt needs to rest just as bad as you two." Matt chuckled weakly from in Shiro's arms, Matt was now a small fox curled into a tight ball and held tightly against Shiro's chest.

 

Hunk nodded along, "Trust me, you all need the rest. Besides this gives me a reason to feed you some of my newer recipes I made." He puffed out his chest proudly with a small skip in his step. 

 

Lance scoffed, "You mean the recipes you made for a certain female Centaur back home~?" Everyone laughed as Hunk ducked his head into his hands bashfully. Keith did not need to see his friends face to be able to tell how Hunk was blushing as Hunk groaned. 

 

Keith loved this moment. Life was far from perfect, but as long as he had his loved ones close, nothing could be better. 

 

* * *

 

The group traveled for a long while with a peaceful chatter filling the time as they made their way to the rift that allowed them to go between the two Earth’s. The rift sat deep in the middle of the of a lovely forest, the trees making a thick canopy that blocked the sky and thick underbrush that covered the trail to the rift. There are many other rifts around the world and under the sea, far out of the reach of the humans in order to protect their Earth. 

 

Passing between the rift is an uncomfortable experience for most, Lance and the others always hesitated going through one and felt uncomfortable in their skin upon exiting it, but Keith had grown immune to it. Centuries of traveling back and forth between the two Earths in a desperate search for other Phoenixes had that effect, so Keith chuckled as everyone itched at their skin and rushed to a nearby lake. 

 

Once at the lake, Lake Mori if Keith remembered correctly, Lance placed Keith down on the bank as gently as the siren could before diving into the depths alongside his sister. As soon as they were encased in water their legs shifted into beautiful tails. 

 

Lance’s tail was a dazzling light blue that matched the patches of scales that always decorated his skin, his fins spread as far as they would go were large and dangerously beautiful and the tattoos that once centered solely between Lance’s shoulder blades now danced all across all of the available skin that was not covered in scales. Allura’s tail was a nearly blinding pink when the sun reflected off of it at the right angle with matching pink scales, her fins were half the size of Lances but just as beautiful and deadly, her own tattoos that had been focused on her arms now decorated her stomach and back, nowhere near as heavily as Lance’s. 

 

Lance dove deep down into the lake far from the sun’s reach while Allura stayed towards the center soaking up the sun’s rays. 

 

Pidge quickly flew into a nearby tree, still in her tiny fairy form only now smaller than Keith’s finger, and made a flower bloom just by touching the branch. She got comfortable in the flower, completely hidden from the world, wrapping the petals around her similar to a caterpillar's cocoon. The flower glowed with magic, it's veins pulsing as it helped restore her magic and remove the rifts effects on her.

 

As soon as Shiro landed Matt jumped out of his arms and curled into a tight ball-still a small fox-under the same tree Pidge cocooned herself on. Once he was comfortable vines sprouted out of the ground creating a protective barrier around Matt. The vines pulsed with magic much like Pidge's but Keith knew he would be in there much longer than Pidge was going to be in her flower. 

 

Hunk, for some reason, moved to the far end of the clearing, using his hooves to kick up the grass. He used the grass he kicked up to make a small bed for his human half to rest on. As he got comfortable the ground beneath him shifted lifting the Centaur high above the trees for maximum sunlight. 

 

Keith was thankful Hunk built his pedestal behind everyone, even if he could not understand why he was so far away. Keith laid back on the ground spreading his fiery wings as far as he could-burning the grass beneath him on accident- for optimal sun soaking. 

 

Once Shiro was sure everyone was situated and comfortable, he took off. High into the sky, to the edge of the atmosphere. As he rose higher and higher the dark matter, of which his wings were made of, covered his body entirely and the color of his wings shifted from black to pure white. Shiro did not stop till he was at the very edge of the atmosphere, then the dark matter separated from his body scanning over the entire globe to make sure everything was still right on their Earth. 

 

As the Lord of All: of Life, Death, Space, and Time; he controlled everything. Not wanting to take any risks while all of the Lords were gone, he froze time for all and now he unfroze time as though they never left. 

 

The dark matter returned, mixing with the white feathers creating a black and white pattern. With them came the information Shiro needed. There were no current pressing matters for any of the Lords, so he looked down at his little family with a fond smile. They all slept peacefully, without a care in the world. 

 

He flew down to join them, looking up at Hunk as he landed filled with worry and dread. For centuries the Centaur head berm distancing himself from everyone. Shiro was not sure why but he had a feeling, whatever his reason, something bad was going to come from it and everything will be ruined by it. 

 

Shiro hoped with all of his heart it was not true and he's was just being a worry wart. Unfortunately, his instincts never lead him wrong before, and never will. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this <3
> 
> I have a lot planned for this series. I wonder if y'all caught on to my not so subtle hints at the plot??
> 
> Lol, well see y'all when I am ready to post more for this series.


End file.
